


Right By My Side

by Ashley_Patroclus



Category: Glee, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Patroclus/pseuds/Ashley_Patroclus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can someone please write a story about Blam going the premiere of the Avengers?</p><p>Notes: This is set sort of AU, since Kurt was still around when the Avengers came out (So was Finn) – so consider this like a different start to Blam!B/Romance starting up – Kurt and Blaine’s break-up was amicable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right By My Side

Sam made a face somewhere between pursed and grimacing – Finn didn’t want to go with him and Kurt said something about spandex being a travesty to fashion and it was looking like he was going to go the premiere by himself – in a costume – God, when did he become one of those people?

He looked down at the costume he was sewing (Something you kind of have to be savvy at when you can’t afford many clothes – in fact, this would probably be his Halloween costume too) – and felt disheartened that all this work and he’d only get to use it once this year. He worked late into the night, cross stitching spandex with pieces of fake leather (On sale at the local Jo-Ann’s, he had to snag it) – he fell asleep at the desk when he told himself he’d just rest his eyes for a second. His mom came in, smiling at her pride and joy – he really was one of the most perfect things she’s ever seen, “Sam dear,” she nudged him gently on his shoulder, “Sam, get into bed.”

Sam moaned, deep and throaty – he didn’t know how long he had been asleep but he was groggy and he smiled goofy at his mom, “Thanks Ma,” he croaked, “Was just trying to finish this suit for the premiere this weekend.” – She tossed his hair and nodded over to bed, “You’ll have plenty of time later – Hit the hay kiddo.”

He hugged his mom and retired to his bed after slipping out of his clothes – the beam of sun that hit his eyelids made it seem like the six more hours of sleep was merely a catnap – he wiped sleep from his eyes, showered and got dressed for school – grabbing a bagel that he held in his mouth as he dashed for the bus. He barely caught it and looked out the window on the way to school debating if he wanted to spend the tips from his delivery service (Most of New Directions said if things were bad enough that Sam had to strip, they would pull money together every month and that made him wince) on a pair of red boots for his suit or not.

Sam huffed as he got out of the bus, rounding to the corner and running into Blaine – quite literally – shoulders bumping and awkward apologies, “Oh, hey, Sorry Blaine, wasn’t paying attention.”

Blaine looked up, wincing at a checked shoulder – or maybe it was a wounded pride. “It’s alright,” he said looking up through glassy eyes, “What’s up? Something on your mind?”

Sam turned on his heel into the school, shaking his head, “Naw, it’s nothing.” – he readjusted the pack on his shoulder self-consciously. Sam hated that he was so easy to read – that in fact he could never hide when things were bothering him.

“You know you can tell me,” he said, picking up pace a couple steps to walk in tandem with the taller boy, “What’s going on? It’s not money is it?”

Sam shot Blaine a dirty look – As if that was the **only** thing that could possibly bother him, “No, it’s not money,” he lamented, looking over at Blaine who had some sort of weird eyes laid on him that Sam could only assume were those puppy eyes Kurt used to talk about when they were both dating, “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

Blaine smiled as he shook his head indignantly, “Nope”

Sam finally stopped near his locker and turned to face Blaine – he was wearing a pinstripe lime shirt with a purple bowtie and somewhere in the back of Sam’s mind he thought that Blaine was the only one who could pull something like that off – He sighed deeply again, “You have to promise me you wont think I’m weird.”

Blaine threw up his hand with three fingers as if to silently communicate ‘Scout’s honor’ and Sam half rolled his eyes before he spoke, “I got two tickets to the premiere of Avengers like, weeks ago and Finn was originally going to go with me, but he wouldn’t go if I was going to go in costume and I’m just bummed that I might not be able to go.”

Blaine saw the resignation in the blonde’s face and felt resignation when he quietly asked, “Well, how much were tickets?”

“It’s not a money thing,” he said quickly, almost feeling like he came across too harshly 

Blaine threw his hands up in defense, “No no,” he said just as quickly, “I meant, I’ll buy one and go with you.”

Sam was taken aback – he put his hands self defensively into his pockets and tilted his head to the side, “You’d do that? Even if I wanted to go in costume?”

Blaine narrowed his eyes in a disbelieving smile – He wouldn’t tell Sam that he’d _pay_ to see Sam in a costume fashioned for a movie like that – Sam even looked the part, “Of course I’d do that – I can’t believe people would pass up that.”

Sam smiled a goofy grin and his heart was suddenly lifted, “Oh, Well,” he started, pulling out his wallet, grabbing one of the two tickets and handed it to Blaine, “I’d like to get there at nine or ten so we can snag a good place in line – Is that ok?”

“Great,” Blaine beamed through, matching his toothy grin, “I’ll pick you up at eight then?”

Sam hadn’t counted on having a ride to the movie – That was nice, Sam felt compelled to hug Blaine, which Blaine felt more than happy to receive – Warmth and strength and softness and… Sam smelled kind of good. Blaine shook it off as they parted and they locked down times and the rest of the week seemed to fly by with long nights finishing up his costume (And for the record, he did buy those red boots) – But as the evening of the movie came around and he looked in the mirror at himself in the Captain America costume he had so tirelessly worked on for the last six weeks – He felt incredibly self-conscious – People were going to stare – People were going to call him a nerd. He was suddenly having second thoughts.

And then the doorbell rang and his heart started pounding – He heard his mother call through the house and he knew he was going to have to face Blaine now. He groused as he picked up the round shield (It really completed the costume – If he **was** going to go all the way with this) – He walked with trepidation to the front of the house, Stevie and Stacie yelling about something or other when he walked into the living room.

He almost dropped his shield. Blaine was clad in form-fitting leather, a quiver and a huge bow that hung off his back – Sam couldn’t believe it, Blaine looked like he had been ripped straight from the Avengers poster, “B-blaine?” he stuttered unbelievingly, “What? I didn’t know you were coming in costume?”

Blaine got up from his kneeling position – just as shocked to see Sam in a full on Captain America costume – he looked phenomenal – Blaine was going to have to make a note to make sure to walk beside Sam or in front of him, because he wasn’t sure if he would survive looking at Sam’s backside in that outfit, “Aw, C’mon – What’s the point of a midnight premiere with one of your best friends if you’re not going to go all out?”

All Sam could do was walk over to Blaine, filled with some emotion he couldn’t quite express, and wrap his arms around the boy – When they parted, their mom asked for a picture, which the boys happily obliged, Sam smiling one of the biggest smiles he had in a long time – he couldn’t _actually_ believe that someone had done this for him. After they exchanged pleasantries (Blaine had never met Sam’s family before), they walked out to the car and suddenly it all became real for him. It was a giddy, happy feeling, “How… how did you get a costume so fast?”

Blaine tilted his head and smiled, “There was this guy online who makes costumes like this for a living – I bought it off him that night when we agreed to go together” – it was plain – like ‘duh’ Sam, Why wouldn’t Blaine make something awesome like this happen, “And I figured it’d be a little weird if you went by yourself in costume.”

Sam looked at Blaine, even though Blaine couldn’t look back and felt something well up within him – “Well,” he started to say, “I’m glad you’re here with me – I know you only came because no one else would, but it means a lot to me.”

“Uhhh,” Blaine said, drawing out the long vowel, “Hawkeye, Captain America and Hulk are three of my favorite comic book characters – Are you kidding me?”

Sam was taken aback, “Really? You read comics?”

“Oh yeah, dude, I got started into it all because of the Young Avengers – They have this gay couple that’s really awesome,” He hesitated, not sure what was cool to talk about and what wasn’t – seeing that he was non-reactant, he went on, turning into the theatre, “and then of course I wanted to know other origin stories and how they all related – It’s addicting stuff.”

“You’ve read the Young Avengers?” Sam asked, not missing a beat, “Is it good?”

“Dude!” Blaine exclaimed, “I have all of them, I’ll let you borrow them later." 

Sam couldn’t believe it – of all the people that would share this interest, he never thought it’d be one his best friends _ex-boyfriends_. – When they got out of the car they were met with a mix of cheers and laughter – Sam felt his own self-conscious nature sneaking back in.

Blaine looked over to him as if reading his expression, “Captain America’s gotta be brave in a situation like this,” he said, walking up to Sam and putting a hand on his shoulder, “Courage.”

Sam held his shield aloft and raised in salute as he nodded – They headed to the line, happy to see that there was only about a dozen people all of the marveling at their costumes and dedication (And how much Sam really did look like Captain America – it was quite uncanny) – The line began filling up behind them, random passerbyers asking for pictures and autographs (And both the boys felt oddly unhappy with their handwriting – Probably the only thing about them that didn’t fit the superhuman part) and with each compliment and high five Sam’s excitement grew unfettered.

The time seemed to fly by with all the attention they were getting (A Black Widow and a Loki showed up too – the group picture was quite funny) and before he knew it they were rushing into the theatre to find the best seats right in the middle. When they were claimed, Blaine left his bow in his seat and left without word – A bright flush filled Sam’s face when he saw him return just in time for previews to start with a huge bucket of popcorn, candy and a huge drink that, even between the two of them he was sure they couldn’t finish.

“Blaine,” he started to whisper.

“The name,” he said, handing the popcorn over to the blonde, “is Hawkeye, remember?”

Sam looked at him with a mix of a grin and a frown, “Hawkeye,” he said pointedly, “This must have cost you a fortune, you didn’t have to buy all of this.”

Blaine brushed it off, “We can’t enjoy a movie without concessions, Captain,” he sat down and elbowed Sam’s ribs gently, eliciting a ticklish response as he pulled away, “I can’t believe you would say something so un-American." 

And that was all they mentioned of it – In fact, that was all they said throughout the entire movie – But that isn’t the point, really, they were too entranced by the film. Sam saw how much the fact that Hawkeye was being mind-controlled really affected Blaine, while Blaine looked over at Sam when Captain America was risking his life on the helicarrier – And then, they practically had to hold each other up when they doubled over with laughter when Hulk ‘smashed’ Loki into the ground. It was as if they boys, embodied by the costumes they adorned, were rooting even harder than normal because _they were_ the characters. Sam was all-American, kind, honest, hard-working – Blaine was devoted, passionate and held a dark secret or two, just like Hawkeye.

And the climactic scene of the film drew to a head and it looked as if Ironman was going to be stuck on the other side of the dimension - Blaine was in tears as he looked over at Sam – He had tears in his eyes too and if there’s one thing that made this sad scene more upsetting, it was seeing tears in the eyes of the embodiment of Captain America.

The movie began to wrap, and _of course_ the good guys won, and the bad guys lost and Sam took Blaine by the wrist as the credits began to roll, “Hawkeye, wait, always wait after Marvel movies.”

Blaine turned to Sam, sitting back down and ghosting the feeling of the gentle grasp on his wrist, as it was no longer there, “You sure? This is sort of what all those after-movie clips were building up to, do you thi—“

He was caught up by the sight of outer space crawling across the screen and Thanos rearing his head in a devious smile and both the boys felt a weird tension, as if they were to leap into the screen and fight him – With that, Blaine grew resigned to sitting through the whole credits, trying to not make it obvious that he was looking over at the blonde instead of looking at the thousands of people who worked on the film.

After the schwarma-scene and a quick chuckle, both of the boys headed to the car, Blaine driving Sam home as they recounted their favorite scenes and Sam _swore_ he didn’t cry when he thought Ironman was trapped and Blaine defending Loki’s devious actions as excusable because he was an orphan.

And the arguments led to laughter, and the laughter led to ‘No way! The Hulk could totally beat Ironman!’ and that led to how accurate their suits were and that led to, “Would you,” Sam said, as he started to feel that self conscious feeling crawling back over him – his house approaching in the distance, “Maybe want to stay over and geek out with me? It’s pretty late and dangerous to be driving home by yourself.” 

Blaine wasn’t sure how to respond – he didn’t want to make it seem too obvious that THAT WOULD BE AWESOME so he waited a beat and he swallowed and he asked, “Would that be ok? Like with your parents and whatever?”

Sam scrunched his nose, “Uh, yeah,” he said, mocking the sound of ‘uh duh’ in his tone, “C’mon dude. It’s going to be awesome.”

“Star Wars: A New Hope awesome, or Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows 2 awesome?” Blaine asked, looking over at Sam as he pulled up the house.

Sam’s eyes only widened, grinning as they got out of the car and bounded up to the house.

Blaine never figured out what kind of awesome that night ended up being (Metaphors weren’t his strong suit) – But what happened later that evening beat the first half of the night as bad as Hulk beat Loki


End file.
